Undisclosed Desires
by Vampilla
Summary: A trilemma, basically a trillion dilemmas. Dallas Winston was cool & smooth before an old middle school friend shows up, bringing back tears, blood and those damn pink & black socks, which never fail to show up.
1. Black Socks With Pink Stripes In 'Em

** Black Socks With Pink Stripes In 'Em**

**The Outsiders**

_Aria Fields was always trouble, but when she shows up in Oklahoma looking for some answers and her ex, she brings back some old pain with Dallas Winston._

_(HE'S NOT DEAD IN THIS FIC I LOVED HIM SO MUCH I DECIDED TO RESURRECT HIM)_

**Chapter One**

_Dally's POV_

"Honestly Dall, it's the earth not a garbage can!" Soda snapped, that pretty boy smile faded into a frown.

I laughed, and swept up the crumbled piece of paper, as I bent down the _cling _of the door rang through the little store, echoing off the cheep walls lined with pealing wallpaper.

"Uh, do you guys work here?" a voice asked, silencing Soda & Steve.

"Yeah, can we do something for you?" Soda asked automatically.

I looked up a little to see those socks, those damned pink and black socks. I knew those socks.

A giggle rippled through the cool air-conditioned air that sounded like sleigh bells. My eyes traveled up towards her face, no doubt it was her, glowing almond colored eyes, fluffy hair that matched the color perfectly. The way her nose wrinkled when she laughed.

"Aria Fields, and I'm looking for a Randy, know one 'round here?" Aria said, her hair masking half her face, with a quick brush she shooed it away, and smiled.

"I know a Randy, but your on the wrong side o' town darlin' the Randy I know is a Soc," Steve said, his guard up for the girl looking for a Soc.

"Really? Well than this is the right side for me, I wanna be as far away from _him _as possible, if it's the same Randy we're talking 'bout," she said, "You got good places to go here?" she asked.

"The Drive-In I guess," Soda said.

I worked up some courage that had seeped away when I saw Aria, and stood up.

Her face changed for a second, vulnerable and surprised, her eyes studying my face.

"Dallas Winston," she whispered, the shop was silent besides the flickering noise of the little fan on the counter, churning hot air.

"Wait hold up," Soda said, laughing a little.

"You two _know _each other?" Steve finished for him.

She blinked for a second, stunned, or maybe thinking of something to say back.

"'Course I know Dally, really I mean who _doesn't?_" she said rolling her eyes, but they fell back on me for a instant, curious but cautious. If that even makes sense...

Soda and Steve chuckled, looking over to me.

"This is a story that requires drinks" Steve said.

"Wait, I gotta go now, I'm picking up my little sis for the day, what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked, digging around in her faded bag, slung around her shoulder.

"Um... We were gonna-" I started but Soda cut me off.

"Nothing, is it okay if some other kid comes, he won't be trouble,"

"Cool, you said there was a Drive-In right? Let's meet there," she said quickly.

"See yah guys later,"

Then before I could look again Aria was gone.

"Man, you wouldn't hesitate to get a girl like _that _what's up with you two?" Steve muttered.

"Who's the other kid?" I asked, not really wanting to get into it. Wasn't their business anyway.

"Pony, duh, I was supposed to go to the movies with that kid, I guess it'll be the same thing, except _she's _gonna be there," Soda said, popping open the lid to, well a soda.

I thought about the last three minutes, really, Aria Fields was in town, I relaxed, it's not like she was gonna kill someone this time.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Potatoes? Tell me! Or don't...<strong>


	2. Sing

**Chapter Two**

**Sing**

**My Chemical Romance **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dallas,<em>

_I'm so sorry and I feel terrible about what happened between us. I really want you back and I'll do anything to prove that. Meet me at 6:00 on Tuesday in the park. I love you still._

_Forever,_

_Jillian_

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's POV<strong>

I crumpled the letter and tossed it in the little green trashcan liking the way it bounced around off the sides. Yeah right, she probably need me to bail her out or something.

"Dall, what time were we supposed to meet that girl?" Soda called from the back room.

"What girl? I thought we were going to the movies," Pony said, frowning as he stepped through the doorway.

"We technically are Pony, just some girl's gonna be there, that's cool right?" Soda said in a tone that whispered, you better say yes damn it.

"Okay let's go! How do I look?" Steve asked, flaunting his "good shirt" in our faces.

The thing about Steve was that he had about eight shirts, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, ect, and his good shirt, was basically a T-Shirt without holes in it.

"Sure, let's get a move on, I don't want her to think we bailed or something," Soda muttered and briskly strode out the door.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later we were all pacing outside the chain link fence. And we were afraid she'd think <em>we <em>bailed on her, I thought with a silent laugh. Suddenly a beat up car skittered along side us, spewing some junk in our face. I coughed and brushed away the crap.

"Thanks boys!" Aria giggled stepping out of the rolling piece of crap.

"Anytime, Zoey," three acne covered boys said, smiling and snorting laughs.

Then the car sped off, the squeal of the tires making everyone flinch.

"Zoey?" Steve muttered, giving her a classic eyebrow raise.

"Sure, dorks like that buy anything," Aria laughed, then turned to me, brown eyes shimmering in the pale glow of the street lamp.

"So what's the deal, are we gonna jump the fence?" she asked. I eyed her outfit, her pink and black socks with a pair of trainers (tennis shoes), blue jeans that were cut up into shorts, and a baggy white sweatshirt that pretty much covered the homemade shorts.

I had to say she looked pretty cute and my heart thumped a little fast. I quickly swallowed the feeling and paid attention to the rest of the world.

"Well, we could just pay," Soda said, looking towards his shoes.

"Like _that's _fun," she laughed and literally pranced to the fence.

Quickly pulling her self up she scaled the rickety metal and then vaulted herself over.

When her feet meet the ground some dust blew up, blowing through her hair.

I followed her lead and jumped the fence, the excitement of plain cheating was thrilling.

"Course, Dally knows _her," _Soda muttered getting a good grip on the fence.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, which by the way was terrible, we were all making our way back home, the light glow of the moon lighting our way."So, Aria how <strong>did<strong> you meet Dally?" Soda asked, flipping a coin that glinted in the moon light.

"Heh, funny story!" Aria laughed, her hand flashing through the air and swiping the quarter out of the air. Just as those pale pink lips opened to tell the exciting story of how she let me copy of her paper during math.

The way to familiar roar of an engine rang through the empty streets, causing everybody to pause, and glance over our shoulders. A bright red car, pulled up next to us, the window rolling slowly down.

"Aria, what you doin' with scum?" a guy with a thick voice, lined with the smell of alcohol growled.

"They ain't scum, Jace," she said, stepping back a little.

"Aria," I mumbled, grabbing her wrist, to pull her back from the car.

She turned to us those eyes meeting mine, reminding me of every day I'd spent with her.

Pony looked to Soda, eyes wide like the moon.

I swallowed hard, my tongue dry, they weren't Soc's so they didn't get breaks or nothing but they looked tough, maybe from the Delaney gang or somethin'.

"Wait, is that Winston?" someone barked from the backseat. I twitched a little at the sound of my name.

The back window rolled down, the squeak sending shivers through me.

"That's the guy, that's the guy that slugged Thom!" Jace exclaimed, I heard the _click _of a door handle and saw someone step out.

Soda and Steve looked to each other, then to me, the silence sliced through us, even though it was only for a couple quick seconds. Finally I gave in and let my eyes gaze upwards, a guy, around 19 was towering above me, dark hair and a hard set jaw, fists clenched. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before, but everything felt different, with Pony & Aria here, I didn't want them hurt, in fights I hadn't cared 'bout myself, just let it go, but now there was something that I cared about, people who weren't in fights. Who hadn't bled like me.

"You gonna pay for my brothers broken nose," he growled, a couple others that looked almost exactly the same as he did popped out, eyes on fire.

Aria didn't think twice she took off, her shoes echoing off the abandoned buildings surrounding us, and before I knew it I was on her tail, both of us sprinting for our lives, just like old times. I glanced over my shoulder, my heart slamming against my chest, my lungs screaming for air. Soda, Steve & Pony were all off in the other direction. I forced my head forward while the midnight breeze chilled me.

Aria looked to me, face etched with that look, fear, and curiosity. I heard them, running down the sidewalk, and could almost hear the excitement building up in them, the pure rush they were getting by chasing us down like a dog on a rabbit.


	3. The Poison

**The Poison**

**All American Rejects**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Personal note here, thanks Taylor519 for reviewing! (Plus I loveee your writing!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dally Winstons POV <strong>

The trail going down to Lake Amity came into my view, I banked down the dirt road, Aria by my side, the wind running through her hazelnut hair.

"Dall, where?" she choked out breathlessly.

"Lake,"

Once we got down to the lake we would be home free, nothing to stop us.

We tumbled down the trail feet kicking up all the dust and dirt, my heart was still ticking like crazy, fear, that distinct thing kept creeping into me, my mind kept entertaining the thought about what would happen if we got caught, if she tripped, if I tripped.

"WINSTON! FIELDS!" someone screamed, the voice was far away, and quickly was carried away into the breeze

Veering down into a grove of trees and lush grass, we began to weave around the bushes and stumps, the thorny branches scratching my legs.

We slowed to a jog, then to a stop, Aria was breathing hard, face flushed.

"I...Think...We...Lost...Them..." she said choppily.

It was like I couldn't get enough air in, every single time I inhaled, I needed more.

As our hearts slowed and the silence of the grove began to become peaceful, Aria laughed a little, bitter and sweet.

"Just like back in New York, huh Dall," she said, a big ass smile spread across her face.

"Yeah," I said, smiling back.

Aria flopped down onto grass, the pale moon lighting up her face. I laid down next to her, looking towards the little stars, blinking at us. Turning onto her side, she faced me, dark hair like black vines sprawled across the grass.

Before I knew it our faces were close, her eyes on mine, soft breath brushing my cheeks. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet, unlike the Aria I knew she pulled away, the surprise was cold. Until I looked back to her face, those eyes were over my shoulder.

"Dall," she breathed, I turned to look where she was, and my heart skipped a couple beats, the shock slamming into my gut.

"Get up," Jace growled, the heater (gun) in his hand threatening, my mind weaved through every possible way to get out of this one, but I really didn't have an idea.

Aria stood up automatically, giving up easy. I felt her hand wind around mine, trying to pull me up.

"Drop his hand now," he snapped, deep green eyes set on Aria, I stood up and found the heater pointed at me.

I watched as her hand jerkily left mine, the emptiness cold.

"Listen, you don't have to do this," she said slowly, trying to ease her way in front of me.

"Aria you listen, that ass down there, beat up one of us, fer nothin' that ain't all he's done, but that's my beef right now," he snarled, stepping closer to us, Aria was focused on the heater, trying to keep calm.

"And **you**, you're brave enough to stand up my brother, who's now in **prison **for loving you," he spit at her, I heard the clatter of footsteps and watched as the rest of his gang came down, all of them smiling like hyenas.

The fear was numb now cold and gone, it was replaced by the raw will to live. I took my place at Aria's side, holding my ground, it probably wasn't loaded, right?

"Jace, please put that heater down," she mumbled, eyes on the ground now, just like how you're not supposed to look a dog in the eyes.

"No, no I ain't! You and that Winston caused this world enough trouble," he snarled, pointing the gun straight at me, the bullseye in between my eyes.

He would not shoot us, I repeated over and over again, no way would he. Soda, Steve and Pony knew they were out to get us, he knew that, it would be stupid, the cops would pick him up right away, right?

"Come on Jace, am I really worth it? Shoot me and watch Cass fall apart when he hears, shoot me and watch the fuzz come and sweep you up, shoot me and see what happens to your life," she growled, stepping forward, the gun almost touching her forehead. He won't shoot, I repeated over and over in my head.

I saw him raise the gun, that black gun, it was close to her nose, I saw his finger brushing the trigger, then I heard the crack. But not a gun crack, the kind a bone makes, I saw Aria stumble backwards, nose bloody. Then I saw the heater drop and watched as the gang approached us.

Aria swiveled on her heel and turned, hand wrapped around my wrist, we were both taking of the other way, the blood was everywhere, deep crimson red, dripping on me, on her. _thud thud thud _ the stampede of pounding followed. Together we tumbled down a slope, my heart slamming against my chest, then I saw the lake, shimmering like a movie scene. We stumbled down to it, our feet reached the edge of the water _thud thud thud_, and I jumped, tearing through the air and towards the water. My body hit like a cannonball, a splash and the force knocked me under, my sight blurry.

The water was peaceful, cold and serene. I closed my eyes for a second, just a second, and took in what it felt like to just be done, done with it all. My lungs began to tighten up and my mouth was a little desperate for air.

I pulled myself upwards to the glimmering moon that lit up the water.

"DALLY!" someone screamed, I looked up, my head out of the cool aqua.

Jace was holding Aria up by her waist, she was kicking around, hair messy, eyes wild.

"Aria!" I cried, the shock that she wasn't here, right here, next to me, drove me insane.

That bright red pick-up truck came crashing down the trail, pulling along side Aria & Jace.

I watched helplessly as Jace hoisted Aria over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then dump her in through the open window. I heard some muffled screams, my body wouldn't move through the water fast enough, I wasn't fast enough.

I pulled out of the water, dripping wet, shivering. There was that squeal of tires as the truck pulled away, I chased it, running like crazy. Aria...Aria...Aria... Pounded through my head

* * *

><p><strong>Aria Fields POV<strong>

**Oakridge Middle School**

**June 1st, 1958 (The Outsiders took place in 1965, so she's about 13-14)**

_"Pst...Pst... Hey!" a raspy whisper came from behind me. _

_I turned to meet a boy, feet propped up on the cheep cedar desk, smug smile spread across his face. _

_"Can I copy off your homework?" he mumbled, the smile still there._

_"Yeah right," I growled and turned back towards the board. It was 3rd period math in Mr. Rose's class, the clock ticking the only noise that echoed off the walls._

_"Awh come on! If I don't get this in I'll be here all summer," he begged, pulling those clunky black shoes off the desk and leaning forward._

_"What's your name anyway," I grumbled, a little annoyed that I was even doing this, but a little excited too. Hardly anyone had talked to me ever since I locked Jessie Moss in the bathroom. _

_"Dallas Winston," he said, in a voice that said, that's my name, why the hell don't you know it? Well to be honest I did, he was one of the other troublemakers in the school._

_Pursing my lips I pulled out the sheet. Damn. It was blank, I forgot, crap, crap, crap, I forgot. I'd been trying to raise my grade in this class, well... I needed to or else it was summer school for me._

_"Hey... Hey Billy," I said, tapping his shoulder._

_He turned to me, pudgy face wearing a pathetic frown._

_"What Aria," he growled._

_"Can I see your sheet? Just for a sec, or two..." I asked, smiling and batting my mascara covered eyelashes._

_"No way Ari, you stole my lunch money last week! Then took my english paper!" he snapped, turning back around.  
><em>

_"Hey Billy, better give the girl that sheet if you like your face enough," Dallas snarled from behind me, feet back on the desk, eyes set hard. Something inside me began to tick like the clock._

_Billy sighed, then passed back the paper._

_"Nice teamwork," Dallas whispered as we both scribbled down the answers. I rolled my eyes, yeah right, he just wanted those answers... Right?_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey girl, wake up!" someone snapped, I was shaking, or someone was shaking me... Where... Was I? My mind couldn't hold my own thoughts, I was tired, so tired, my legs hurt, my arms...<p>

"Come on wake up!" the voice persisted, softer this time, still shaking.

I didn't want to, I tried but my eyes wouldn't open, they were sore too... So sore...

"Awh, man... Come on girl," the voice said, quiet. I felt a hand, cold, like the winter wind, pressing against my neck. **_Stop _**I tried helplessly to say, desperate for words.

"Okay... She's not dead," the voice breathed a sigh of relief. **_I'm alive _**I thought, trying to remember how to get the sound to work with my mouth.

"Wake up!"

"Where..." I mumbled, tongue heavy like a slab of meat.

"See, told you,"

Painfully my eyelids lifted, a glaring light met them, biting my eyes. I grimaced at the brightness and reached to bat whatever it was away. A sharp stabbing pain wrenched through my arm, it felt tight and hard, pulling my arm back I searched my mind for answers.

Movies, yeah... Drive-In... Steve... Pony? Soda? What the heck... Oklahoma... I paused, yeah... Oklahoma, I was there... and... and... Jace... Jace was here... and... Dally... Dally was here... The whole night came crashing down on me, taking my breath for a second.

A face was staring straight at me, wide light blue eyes.

"Aria? Is that your name? Right?" he said, kneeling down next to me.

"Ye... Yeah... Aria," I mumbled, the words suddenly sliding off my tongue too quickly, slipping away from me.

"Cass... I'm Cass," he said, stern but soft.

"Cass..." I repeated, trying out the name.

"God, what did you do to tick them off," Cass mumbled, shaking his head.

The room was dark, but he had a flashlight, luckily turned away from my face.

"Where... Am... I...?" I asked, choppy but clear. Everything hurt like crazy, my head was pounding, making a low, hard beat inside my brain.

"Shh... Does this hurt?" he whispered, placing his fingers on my forehead.

"Oww... Damn, damn, damn, quit it!" I screamed, a painful sting ringing through my body.

He stopped but the pain lingered, burning in my head, the flames wild.

Then... Nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

I blinked, once... Twice... Suddenly my eyes were open, everything was dim, I was cold, I was so freaking cold.

"Hello?" I croaked, but my only answer was a deep silence.

My eyes searched the room frantically, darting from blank wall, to blank wall. There was nothing, I was still freezing, shivering, teeth clattering against teeth.

I got up, a shooting pain ran through me, I wobbled, feet threatening me, I moved to where I saw the sliver glint of a doorknob. Almost there...

I reached for it and flicked my wrist to open it up. But the door was tight, unmoving. I shook harder on my last glimmer of hope. Nothing.

"Open up!" I snapped, my hands hurt but I thought maybe... Just maybe, if I shook harder it would open.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed before my legs doubled over, and I was on the ground, still shivering like mad.


End file.
